


Debts come Due

by Lord_Of_Dorks



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Heroes who don't really matter most the time, No shipping, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Of_Dorks/pseuds/Lord_Of_Dorks
Summary: Few dared to challenge an Eldritch Horror...These are stories of the unlucky ones to cross his path...





	Debts come Due

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is a first for me. (It's probably garbage...) But hello reader! Thank you for giving my work a glance!

It was known among almost all, a single simple rule, ‘Don’t fuck with Black Hat’. Heroes and villains alike respected him, to a point, though most only had rumors and speculations to work from. Black Hat was an enigma, an anomaly that shouldn’t exist in their plane of existence. The few to ever meet him , told of how the man was like a wolf hiding with sheep. Something more than superhuman, something ancient, incomprehensible, a primal evil disguised as a high-class man. A monster amused by riches, that one day may get tired of the game he played. So, on that note it was mutually agreed upon silently that no one should get in his way, lest they wish to learn the consequences of doing so. Most shuddered at the thought, stories flowing from their memories of ambitious people going to encounter him on purpose, only to never return. They chose not to think of what Black Hat did to those who never came back. Though some could never forget, hatred growing in their hearts, a need for revenge boiling in their blood.

/////

Blood. So much blood. It was everywhere, painting the concrete in a warm red. All around him screams of anguish. It was dark. When had it become so dark? Why was his head pounding again? Suddenly, it came rushing back. His team, the mission, and then HIM. He heard the tap of dress shoes before his eyes ever reached the monster. His heart, stabbed with icey fear, thundering in his ears. He glanced up, a glimpse of a cheshire smile, and then his world was black…  
Shiver awoke with a start. ‘That dream again?’ He wondered what it meant. It had happened on and off for awhile now, and honestly he was beginning to hate it. He shrugged, he’d care later. For now he peeled himself from the warmth of his covers to get ready for work, sometimes he wished he wasn’t part of the Heroes.  
The meeting was boring, as usual, sure they were new to Hero business but did it really warrant being treated like toddlers everyday? Shiver thought not, he had been zoning out until a name caught his attention.  
“Wait. Sorry. Could you repeat that?” He asked.  
“Sure, I said we’re going to infiltrate this Villain Organization and attempt to save a hostage held prisoner there. No one else wanted to take the job, for some reason.” His teammate, Ebon, explained and shrugged.  
“We know from the broadcasted feeds that this man, the scientist, is most likely held against his will to build machines. Specifically, ones that sold for destruction and terror, on top of that note he is also abused on camera. Probably worse treatments are possible as well. As far as we know, the scientist… Goes by Flug, I think?” They continued, Shiver nodded half listening. He was staring at a tablet in their hands, a video feed sat paused upon it. The other man beside Flug seemed almost familiar, though he couldn’t place why. He decided to ignore it, there was a mission to focus on. Hours of planning later, the small team stood outside the Manor, before stepping past the gates.  
A figure smiled from behind crimson glass, ‘Let the games begin’.

/////

Flug was working peacefully in the lab. A godsend if you asked him, it was that rare. It was gloomy outside, looking like the rain would start pouring any minute. He smiled, rain was very calming in his opinion. The silent alarms went off on his system screens, and he cursed himself. He’d jinxed his peace. With an annoyed huff, he stuffed an invention or two in his coat pockets. In his haste toward the Manor’s front doors, he bumped into Fives. Who was dusting off portraits and pottery. The cuddly blue bear was such a lover, and Flug smiled warmly at the creation. For a moment he allowed himself to pat 5.0.5 and give him a scratch behind the ears.  
“I’ll be back soon bud, we’ve got some unwanted company, go hide and stay safe. Alright?” He asked sweetly.  
“Baroo.” The bear seemed to smile, before half waddling down the hall quickly. Flug felt just a little less anxious knowing Fives would be safe, but right now he needed to find the resident spit fire. He began to sprint, he didn’t have any time to waste. Luckily, Dementia had a habit of finding trouble, and as Flug rounded another corner she was there mace in hand. She had spotted him from the corner for eye, and giggled.  
“I wondered when ya’ would show up, Flugsie!” Her eyes gleaming with the want for bloodshed. Flug only nodded, he was focused on the door, it would be any second now. Time to set the trap.  
Four heroes burst through the door, Shiver included amongst them. The Manor held an eerie gloom to it, and fear lightly nipped at their heels. They stood there a moment in the threshold, the house seemed… Quiet. Too quiet, fear was climbing their spines as they stepped inside. Once all passed through into the foyar, the heavy doors slammed shut and locked. The noise caused the small voice of doubt in their heads to pipe up, yet it went ignored. They crept forward hesitantly, something seemed off. To say Dementia had surprised them, would count as an understatement in Flug’s opinion. She appeared from the heavy shadows upon the ceiling, descending upon the small group like a harpy. Mace in hand she managed to get one in the head, and being unprepared for the aerial assault he collapsed to the floor. ‘One unconscious but still down, three to go…’ Flug thought to himself, pulling a ray gun from his pocket.  
He peered around the corner again, the plan was light maiming this time. He needed new lab rats after all. He took the time to aim and let off a shot, it hit a female of the group in the shoulder. Almost immediately he regretted his choice of target. Electricity sparked around the hero’s palms, and she was quickly advancing toward his place of hiding. Seemed the stun ray didn’t quite work on her, though he took note she was somewhat sluggish. He realized he should be moving and not lost in thought almost a moment to late. He ducked into a roll behind her, barely avoiding a punch aiming for his head. He’d have to be quick if he wanted to neutralize her, sluggish or not, she was still a problem. He glanced over his shoulder a brief second to check on Dementia, only to find she was fighting the other female, and the fourth hero was charging straight for him.

/////

Shiver had barely dodged the green haired woman, when he spotted Wasp had engaged another assailant out of rage. Only then did he notice the other attacker was their target. The scientist… He guessed she’d been the one to be shot then. Casting his eyes around he found Scarabetta fighting the weird lizard woman and he knew Ebon was knocked out cold on the floor. That left Wasp needing the assist then, the hero always was way to hot headed, this fact only seemed to solidify as she attacked their target. She hadn’t noticed she was fighting the one they had come to save. He rolled his eyes, rushing forward.

/////

Flug glanced between the heroes quickly approaching, he calculated, and waited for the last second. He dodged again, causing both to crash into each other, the female, Wasp he recognised brutally shocking her partner Shiver. Classic mistake. The water based hero collapsed in a heap, smoke curling off his skin. His sight blurry as he watched Flug quickly inject a needle into Wasp’s neck, then his world was black again.  
Behind himself Flug heard Dementia sigh heavily.  
“They seem to get weaker every time Doc. It’s sooooo Booooring.” She whined. Flug chuckled, though he had to agree, very few had proved a challenge lately. But as he looked the four unconscious heros over again, he took note of them all being new to the Hero Program.  
“It was another group of foolish upstarts again, Dem. Of course they’re pathetic.” The words tumbled from his lips without him realizing. Dementia raising an eyebrow at his blunt confidence, but just shrugged.  
“Aaany who, ya’ want help moving these rats? For a price though!” She chirped at him. He sighed heavily, eyes rolling, the woman always had a catch…  
“You help me get these to the lab, and I’ll get you fifteen tubs of icecream this time.” He offered, and she cackled.  
“Okay, Doc! Add a pizza to that and we have a deal!” She was excited for junk food, Flug could tell by the sparkle in her eyes. Or maybe that was just her insanity shining through… Flug nodded his agreement and she began throwing a hero over each shoulder, and dragging the other two by their ankles.  
The lab held a welcoming chill to it as the pair entered, the smell of rain twirling into the stale air from the cracked open window. Flug opened a side door via passcode and helped Dementia through the opening with her cargo. It was dimly lit within the soundproofed room, and operating table sat toward the middle, instruments and beakers on the farthest wall from the holding cells. Punching in more codes the cell doors swung open silently, and the heroes were placed into the first four. Six were still available should Flug need them, so he wasn’t worried about separating them. Once inside, Flug placed specially made collars around their necks, he didn’t need them using their powers when they awoke. Nullifying collars in place, he let the door shut and lock. He smiled a bit as he turned from the room, shut off the light, and locked the door. They would wake to pitch black nothing, fear would grip their fragile hearts, and that thought brought him a small smile. Now, it was time to get back to work. Lest he wanted to be yelled at, again.

/////

Shiver’s eyes blinked open slowly, his vision blurred, or maybe it wasn’t… He couldn’t tell. He heard someone to his left in the dark shifting, and maybe another sobbing.  
He realized it was dark, even after is eyes adjusted, he could barely see his hands two inches from his face.  
“Guys? You there? Anybody?” His voice wobbled with strain, he hated getting shocked. More shuffling came as the reply at first, then a small voice.  
“We’re all here, Shiver. Ebon and Wasp are still knocked out cold though… Shiver, what are we going to do? We need to escape… I can’t use my powers… Shiver, I’m scared.” Scarabetta’s voice trembled, it was then he remembered she had excellent night vision.  
“Scarabetta… I can’t see anything. Could you describe to me what you’re seeing? Please?” Shiver asked, he knew she was frightened. She always had been a bit of a crybaby.  
“I… I see a cabinet full of beakers and various tools opposite of the cells we’re in. You’re between Wasp and Ebon, I’m one more over against the wall. There’s a keypad, I assume for the door, and…” Her words cut off with a hiccup and fresh sobbing. So, not a good thing he guessed.  
“Thanks, Scarabetta.” He said softly, knowing he couldn’t help her from where he was. He was lost in thought, when he heard the door click.  
Flug stepped into the dark room, humming softly. He needed some more beakers, and also wanted to see how his rats were fairing. He flicked on the light, that slowly flickered to life, casting the room in a pale yellow glow. Two pairs of eyes stared at him from the holding cells, as he crossed over to his storage cabinet. He wondered who he should use as a guinea pig first, as he rummaged through his tools. The soft sound of sobbing reached his ears when his hum ended, he then glanced at the cells. ‘Perfect’, he thought. Standing, he left his acquired beakers on a rolling cart that he pushed near the door, then turned and faced the cells. The female in red was crying, out of fear, he almost wanted to laugh. Slowly he approached, and unlocked the door. He waited for her to decide, and she almost immediately scrambled away. He shook his head, stepping into her cell.  
“I-if you come out willingly, it be alot better than me calling Fives down here for assistance…Or worse… Dementia. She doesn’t k-know the meaning of mercy, ya’ know?” Flug bluffed. It would be easy to grab her and drag her from the cell himself, but for now he wanted to seem somewhat timid. She glanced up at him, and slowly rose, only to throw a kick at him. He sighed, dodged, and drew a needle from his pocket. He injected the liquid into her shoulder, and she almost instantly collapsed. Only to be caught and dragged over to the table under the light.  
“Fives! I need assistance please!” Shiver watched in silent horror as Flug called out. He couldn’t move, his powers wouldn’t activate, he could only watch with wide eyes.  
The door slid open and in walked the large bear, his head tilted in question.  
“Hey, Bud. Help me lift her onto in the table, please?” He asked the fluffball sweetly. The bear seemed to nod, and lifted the young woman, Flug strapping down her ankles and wrists. Stepping away from the paralyzed hero, he patted Fives gently as a thank you and sent him on his way with the rolling cart.  
“ I apologize for the treatment, M-miss Scarabetta. Y-you’re my volunteer for this next test…” Flug seemed to say with guilt, before disappearing through the door again, the lock clicking back into place with a firm finality.


End file.
